Trimming members, such as a weather strip, which is attached along an opening edge of an opening/closing door of a vehicle like an automobile, for preventing rainwater from entering inside the vehicle, are cited as the long ornament member. An elongated sealing member to be inserted into and used for sealing the gap between one wall panel and an adjacent wall panel of a building is cited as another example of the long ornament member. It is usual that the ornament members, such as the weather strip and the sealing member, are elongatedly formed by extrusion-molding of kneaded black rubber, into which black carbon is mixed, and that the ornament member is produced by being cut to a predetermined length.
Regarding the weather strip among the aforementioned trimming members, with the diversification of taste, there have been demands for a weather strip whose visible part (or ornamental portion) shows a color and a pattern respectively matching (or being harmonious with) the color, which is other than black that the rubber shows, and the pattern, especially, of the interior component of a vehicle. To meet such demands, it has been performed to adhere a cloth actually showing a non-black color to the surface of the black ornamental portion. However, the cost of the cloth is high. Also, there is a limit to the choice of adhesive suitable for adhering the cloth. Additionally, the adhesion process needs complex and troublesome control, which results in an increase in the manufacturing cost of the ornament member. To solve the aforementioned problem, the applicant of the present application has proposed a trimming member, which can be easily manufactured, and a manufacturing method (see JP-A-2002-146087).
However, although the invention described in JP-A-2002-146087 shows good effects against the problem, an ornament member exhibiting an appearance, which more closely resembles the appearance of an actual woven cloth, has become demanded with advancement of the performance thereof required by consumers.